User talk:Parax.
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. Hey Par *Last 3 years. LOL k im sorry it wont happen again Main Page Fix The main page has... well to be honest, its a coding nightmare. If you make me a temp admin I can clean it up for you. It will only take me an hour or two. ~ [[User:JoshuaCoalskull|'JoshuaCoalskull']] [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] Its nothing major, mostly behind the scene optimization to improve load time, etc... as far as visual changes here are the only two I know for sure: *The text: "Retrieved from "http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Fanon_Wiki?oldid=668310" will no longer be displayed at the bottom *The POTC Footer will display correctly at the bottom. I should also be able to fix the blank space between "Activity" and "New pages" but I'm not sure yet. That might be a Wikia Bugg. ~ [[User:JoshuaCoalskull|'JoshuaCoalskull']] [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] There we go, she's all fixed up. You may have to clear your cache to fix the "Retrieved from "http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Fanon_Wiki?oldid=668310" problem, but other than that, its all good. I already demoted my self. Thank you for the opportunity to help out. :) ~ [[User:JoshuaCoalskull|'JoshuaCoalskull']] [[User Talk:JoshuaCoalskull|'Message Wall']] Thank you so much. I will now post my comment on another page. Ugh, i was writing a comment that would basically inevitably lead to the demotion of albert :\. Damn you. I had been writing that comment for 15 mins. To express my anger right now would be impossible. I've taken several screenshots which ima tell you right now, I intend to use against Albert in everyway I can in retaliation to his lack of care for the people of this wiki and your attempts to hide it.He claims multiple times that "WE ASKED USERS, WE'RE BROADENING THE HORIZON." THEN WHY, WHEN IT HAPPENS, ARE WE ALL SUPRISED.. A FELLOW ADMIN AT THAT. You are no longer working for the savior of this site- you and Al are going off some path that I shall refuse to follow. Consier this my declaration of a completely-inside-the-rules war aginst your new, Assad-like Regime. The People shall overcome. what happened to you.. I looked up to you as a mature leader, somebody who knew this wiki more than anyone (present), who could tackle any vandalizer, ban any seedling... but moreso, as a great friend. Dear Parax, I dont understand why you couldn't just make a new wiki as POTC fanon. This wiki would need a lot of work to be adapted to "potc fanon". Why not leave this as a testament to its legacy? I'm not an idiot, and I have valid opinions. So please respect that. Voxelplox Hello ''' Hello: Hey Parax! It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! I just wanted to say hi and that I needed your help editing a page! One of my pages, called "Who I Picture You All As: (My Version)", has some errors with spacing and stuff. I was just wondering if you could help me fix it! Thanks! :) Here is the link: http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Who_I_picture_you_all_as:_(My_Version) Thanks and have a good day! :) 18:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Switzerland wiki Let me make this VERY clear. You will NOT troll the chat like that again, your admin right will be revoked and you will be banned if it happens again. :See your talk page and refrain from further threats.-- 05:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: POTCO Switzerland Wiki Chat I would like to know what happened, and why. Understood I understand, but I ask that you not use the POTCO Switzerland Wiki for meetings like this. Further drama from other Wikis will result in an immediate ban. Please tell anyone who asks for a meeting there what I have said. Thanks. Parax I have exactly 50 mainspace edits on this acct, let me on chat. I just checked it said 50 mainspace edits. Please let me in chat, besides on my old account I have over 1,300. And just asking out of curiosity, may you please transfer the edits from "RealBasilBrawlmonk" to my new acct? Please unban Basil, ban Emperor, I cant deal with this stress ANNYMOORE Just Curious I hope this isn't a "bad" subject, but I'm curious to know what interesting things happened while I was gone. For instance, what happened to Stphen and Kat Bluedog? le chat pls Remove Could you please remove this comment that William Seasteel posted: http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rebel_-_JAKEALOCO/Pirates_of_the_High_Seas_-_Coming_Soon -Rebel Lv 50 (E V I L R E B E L) (talk) 04:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC)Rebel - JAKEALOCO haiiz o_O Pearson's page was deleted? :0 I dont think his page caused any harm :0 Re: Inapproriate referrences no uhm yes. TELL YO PEOPLE TO STOP UBSTRUCT K YO ADMINZ IS CORRUPT YOOOOOOO DEY OPPOSE TO MACH MAKE A SPEECH <3 rots, of ruv, Unjustified Deletion of Blog I wrote a blog about how our wiki is incorrectly defining what "singling someone out" is. I mentioned that I had a comment deleted, offering a decent example. You unjustifiably, and without proof, claimed I was "complaining" and deleted it. Don't think I don't know your game, you just want to use "singling-out" as your excuse to everything. So when I actually apply a definition, you suddenly delete it for reasons you can't back up. You just broke your own rules in that deletion reason. *Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence... Under drama policy. So you've legitimately broken your own rules. Unless you want me to start spreading the message that admins break their own policies, you should really restore it. --[[User talk:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 07:47, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks But How Do I...? How do i edit the red area where the text is? Nvm i got it thanks man a lot Could you please delete all of my blogs? Thanks, -Rebel (talk) 06:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Team Piston Hell Yeh Skin for Team Piston uniform. Edit to fit your character. remember you can make as many tweaks as you'd like, as long as you try to keep the base of the uniform. 06:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Picture K sorry didnt know, any way i can keep it as more than an icon? K, sorry about that, ty anyway. Spare time project... Can you help me make a wiki sig like this... idk the process and i would like to learn, keep myself busy making them for myself and others perhaps I know it's pointless to even put this up for debate, because you spring a leak whenever anyone doesn't submit to your voluntary wiki authority, but I am going to challenge your actions, because I did not "Force" anyone to do anything. I don't recall sticking my hand through your computer screen and pressing any buttons. I'd like screenshots of everything that I said, and then I'd like the policies compared to them, and a conclusion of what I did wrong, and a reevalutation of this "3 day ban". There's nothing wrong with me denouncing a council that no longer exists. I asked you repeatedly to give me an example of what I did wrong. You were incapable of doing this. If you are still incapable, it's ok. I can find it in my heart to forgive your actions. I await your response, your majesty. Keeper of the Code~Captain John Fatbeard 20:39, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Liberty prime in Action I bet you've seen this, but if you haven't its too great. liberty prime calls a chinese restuarant lmao https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd5-2n0OFiU Business I'd like to discuss some business, please get back to me asap. The best way to reach me is via Skype @ jasondreadfury Johnnydapirate 15:56, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wow that is very exciting! I'd love to see Sam!! I've been thinking a ton about potco lately and remembering all the great times with everyone. Have you heard if pirates online rewritten??? ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hola It's pretty legit. Suppose to be released in September. How can I talk to Sam???? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:54, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hola Hey hermit! I added chapters 9-12 on Battleship down! its pretty good :p you should read it. Also, is there a roleplay wiki or something were all the potco roleplay happens??? i forgot my sig xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 17:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC)